


"Momentary Love" - A Frit Write!

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anime, Frit, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: A kinda short but tender Frit oneshot. Enjoy! ^~^





	"Momentary Love" - A Frit Write!

“You know I’d never hurt you, right?” The whisper came, spilled from Hits purple lips. He reached out a gentle hand, his fingers delicately brushing against Frosts cheek in a simple caress, as though the mans skin was made of butterfly wings. So soft….so fragile. Yet he was beautiful in almost every way, at least in Hits eyes.  
And the assassin watched carefully, as Frost let out a soft sigh, instinctively leaning in to the touch. His ruby red irises fluttered open, before he gave Hit a longing stare. The Ice-jins response trickled from his mouth lightly, his voice expressing hesitant honesty. “….of course.” He said, a smile slowly forming on his face. The pirates eyes glinted in the moonlight, and Hit couldn’t help but gaze down at him with admiration. Frost was truly an exotic piece of partnership, one that the taller male couldn’t imagine living without. He was perfect.   
And the assassin found himself speaking another question, nudging it off his tongue with firm confidence. “Then why are you shaking? Are you afraid?” He asked, thumbing the con-artists bottom lip. Frost eyed him for a moment, pondering. Then, he released a playful sound, a giggle. It caught Hits attention. “….I’m not afraid. I’m excited.” The small man stated, pupils suddenly dilated and flooding with desire. It made the hitmans breath catch in his throat for a split second, before he managed to smirk. His own orbs became half-lidded, bedroom eyes. And for a minute, he forgot what he wanted to say next.   
But even when he dragged the planned sentence back into his memory, he brushed it aside to give a better reply to his partner. One that would seal deals for many years to come. And so he leaned down to sign his signature, placing his velvety lips against Frosts with a passionate intensity behind them. Things became hazy afterwards, and by the time he pulled back from his little message delivery, Frost knew what he was trying to say.   
The petite reptile purred with affection, his tail swishing behind him. His eyes seemed to tremble with a thousand secrets, and the reflection of stars amidst them made Hit believe he was going to cry. But he didn’t. And instead, the Ice-jin stepped closer and took his strong hand in his. He muttered sweetly, “I love you to.” Before leaning his weight against Hits side, their fingers still entwined.  
How nice.


End file.
